Capital
by Wynhilde
Summary: Lily Potter a un don pour se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Et quand ça implique du Veritaserum et un placard à balais, son frère a du souci à se faire... AS/S CONTENU ADULTE One-Shot


**Titre** : Capital  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Pairing** : Albus Severus/Scorpius  
**Mots** : 4 500  
**Disclaimer** : Honnêtement, JKR n'a écrit l'épilogue que pour qu'on puisse maltraiter la nouvelle génération de Potter et Malfoy, non ?  
**Résumé** : Lily Potter a un don pour se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas.  
Le résultat ?  
_Laisse-moi résumer ça. On est coincé dans un placard à balais. Je suis obligé de dire la vérité et toi tu te déshabilles sans raison. Les choses ne pourraient pas être mieux._

**Note** : Cette fic a été écrite pour le prompt _Aphrodisiaque - Allumer le feu_, sur 30_interdits

Merci à Via Ferata pour la beta express !

* * *

**Capital **

— Et voilà !

Lily tendit fièrement la fiole encore fumante à son frère. Celui-ci l'examina avec circonspection. Comme à contrecœur, il l'approcha de son nez et inspira.

— Ca ne sent rien, constata-t-il.

— Non ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle rayonnait positivement.

— Et si tout a fonctionné, ça n'a pas de goût non plus.

James hocha lentement la tête.

— Bien. Et… comment on sait que ça a fonctionné ?

Le sourire de Lily était simplement redoutable.

— Et bien… on sélectionne des sujets-tests et… on voit ce qui arrive.

James connaissait suffisamment sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

— Des sujets-tests ? répéta-t-il avec une pointe d'anxiété.

Au départ, les choses étaient simples. Il avait demandé à Lily de l'aider à mettre au point un nouveau produit digne des Farces pours Sorciers Facétieux, histoire de convaincre ses oncles George et Ron de le prendre comme apprenti dès qu'il sortirait de Poudlard. Lily avait été enthousiasmée. James était parfaitement au point en ce qui concernait les sorts et les enchantements, mais le génie des potions, c'était sa sœur, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Le projet de James s'intitulait « Capital ». Il avait en effet décidé de s'attaquer, ni plus ni moins, aux sept péchés capitaux. Pour chacun d'eux, il avait développé un artefact particulier. Celui qui correspondait à Paresse était une version un peu modifiée de la fameuse Boîte à Flemme qui avait lancé la carrière de ses oncles, mais les cinq autres étaient tous des idées originales. Il ne lui en manquait plus qu'un, à savoir Luxure, et c'est pour celui-là qu'il avait sollicité l'aide de Lily. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait correspondre mieux à ce péché particulier qu'une potion aphrodisiaque ?

Mais maintenant que Lily parlait de sujets-test avec ce sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop bien, il commençait à se demander si ça avait vraiment été une bonne idée de mêler sa diablesse de sœur à ce projet. Après tout, elle n'aurait probablement jamais accepté de l'aider si ça ne lui avait pas permis d'en retirer un quelconque avantage. Il attendit un peu, mais elle ne se décidait pas à poursuivre. Il se racla la gorge.

— Et… on les sélectionne comment, les sujets-tests ?

— Oh, ils sont déjà sélectionnés, répondit Lily avec insouciance.

Elle lui retira la fiole des mains, juste le temps de la clore d'un petit capuchon bien hermétique, avant de la placer d'autorité dans la poche avant de sa robe.

— Tout ce que tu as à faire, déclara-t-elle avec un aplomb impressionnant, c'est de faire boire ça à Albus avant demain soir.

James sentit une goutte de sueur glacée dégouliner dans son dos.

— Albus ? Tu veux faire tester ça à notre propre frère ?

— Bien sûr. Comme ça, si ça tourne mal, on pourra pas nous accuser d'avoir voulu lui faire du mal.

Elle éclata de rire devant la mine horrifiée de James.

— Je plaisante. La potion est bonne. Fais-moi confiance.

James manqua s'étrangler. « Confiance » était vraiment le dernier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'il pensait à sa sœur.

— Quant à Al, il nous remerciera quand ça sera terminé, crois-moi.

*****

Le plan de Lily avait une faille. Une faille dont elle n'avait pas jugé bon de parler à James. Pas la peine de rajouter à ses incertitudes. Il s'était déjà montré bien assez réticent comme cela. Et puis, en Serpentard qui se respecte, elle avait appris depuis longtemps que tout obstacle était fait pour se contourner. Il suffisait d'un peu d'imagination, et cela, Salazar merci, elle n'en manquait pas.

Le fait est que la potion avait été longue et difficile à préparer. Il avait fallu de nombreux essais pour trouver une formule qui fonctionne. Et maintenant que l'obstination de Lily avait enfin payé, la dose qu'elle avait obtenue était uniquement suffisante pour une personne. C'est pour cette raison que la potion qu'elle glissa discrètement dans le verre de son condisciple, ce soir-là, n'était pas un aphrodisiaque, mais du Veritaserum.

Après tout, sans une petite part d'incertitude, ce genre d'expériences était nettement moins drôle.

*****

— Potter…

— Malefoy…

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

— Je pourrais te poser la même question.

— Et bien je me suis laissé avoir comme un bleu et je me suis précipité dans ce piège. Si j'avais eu deux sous de jugeote je n'aurais jamais écouté les instructions d'un hibou anonyme et je ne serais pas présentement enfermé dans un placard avec mon pire ennemi.

Scorpius se sentit rougir. Heureusement, dans la quasi pénombre où ils se trouvaient, cela ne se voyait probablement pas. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'en dire autant, et sûrement pas d'exprimer ce jugement auto-dépréciateur, même si à l'évidence il s'en voulait de s'être retrouvé dans cette situation. A en juger par le silence bizarre qui suivit, Albus Potter avait été à peu près aussi surpris que lui par sa sortie.

*****

— Malefoy ?! Scorpius Malefoy ?

Lily hocha la tête, absolument pas perturbée par la réaction de son frère.

— Tu es en train de me dire que l'autre « sujet-test » est ce pourri-gâté de Malefoy et que la finalité de ton « génial et machiavélique plan » c'est qu'il se tape notre frère ?

— Ou que notre frère se le tape, j'irai pas vérifier. Ce genre de détails est secondaire, non ? répliqua-t-elle comme si elle énonçait une évidence.

James s'étouffa carrément. Prise de pitié, elle conjura un verre d'eau et le lui tendit.

— Et je me permets de te rappeler que ce « pourri-gâté de Malefoy » est mon meilleur ami, ajouta-t-elle.

— Bon sang Lily ! s'exclama-t-il quand il put enfin parler. Tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?

Elle se contenta de répondre par un sourire. James laissa passer quelques minutes avant de poser la question qui le perturbait le plus.

— Et comment tu sauras que ton plan a « fonctionné » ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Oh, facile, le placard ne s'ouvrira qu'une fois que ça sera fait.

— Le placard ?

Devant la mine réjouie de sa sœur, James leva deux mains pour la faire taire.

— Oh, non, ne dis rien. Je crois que je préfère encore ne rien savoir.

*****

Le silence s'étirait. Ils auraient pu se lancer dans l'une de leurs innombrables disputes mais quelque chose clochait. Ils s'étaient assis, aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre que possible dans l'espace confiné. Malefoy ne réagissait pas comme il l'aurait dû. Il avait eu quelques réparties surprenantes d'honnêteté, et désormais il se taisait.

Il n'y avait pas que Malefoy qui était bizarre. Albus se sentait tout drôle. Quelque chose l'oppressait, sa respiration était plus courte que la normale, mais ce n'était pas exactement désagréable. C'était définitivement bizarre. Il porta les mains à son col. Se contenter de le desserrer ne suffirait manifestement pas. Il défit carrément la cape. Malefoy poussa un drôle de glapissement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ?

— J'enlève ma cape, pourquoi ?

— Oh non. J'ai vraiment pas besoin que tu enlèves ta cape.

Al haussa un sourcil interloqué. Comment était-il censé prendre ça ? Il se décida pour une réponse neutre.

— J'ai chaud. Tu ne trouves pas qu'on crève de chaud là-dedans ?

— Objectivement, non. Mais ta voix me donne chaud.

Scorpius plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, avec une expression scandalisée. Du moins, Albus imaginait qu'elle était scandalisée, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas bien à distinguer ses traits dans l'obscurité. En tout cas, si Al avait dit quelque chose comme cela, il aurait été scandalisé par lui-même.

— Malefoy ? Ca va ?

Une pointe d'inquiétude perçait dans la voix d'Albus.

— Non, répondit Scorpius.

C'était plus un gémissement qu'autre chose.

— Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

— Tu vois bien ce qui va pas ! geignit Scorpius. Je peux pas m'empêcher de dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

L'entendre pleurnicher comme ça aurait dû énerver Al. A la place, ça le remuait bizarrement. Il y avait clairement quelque chose qui ne collait pas dans cette histoire.

— Je pense qu'on nous a fait quelque chose… dit-il doucement. La personne qui nous a coincés dans ce placard doit avoir une idée assez particulière de l'amusement.

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Quiconque soit derrière tout ça, il ne partageait clairement pas son sens de l'humour.

— Ces choses qui te passent par la tête… hésita Albus. Est-ce qu'elles sont vraies ?

— Oui, répondit Scorpius sans même laisser passer une fraction de seconde pour y réfléchir.

Horrifié, il se cogna la tête contre le mur derrière lui, comme si cela pouvait effacer cet aveu. Mais Albus avait apparemment mieux à faire que de se moquer de lui parce qu'il avait admis que sa voix lui faisait de l'effet.

— Je crois que tu es sous Veritaserum.

Scorpius sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour un Serpentard retors que d'être forcé à dire la vérité. Surtout quand on était en présence de son pire ennemi et que ledit pire ennemi était abominablement sexy.

— Et toi pas ? demanda-t-il.

C'était plus pour empêcher Al de lui poser une question embarrassante qu'autre chose, car il semblait bien que lui seul soit sujet à ces abominables accès de franchise. Albus secoua la tête.

— Je crois pas, non… Pose-moi une question pour voir.

— Où es-tu né ?

Scorpius avait choisi la question la plus neutre possible. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'Albus se venge par la suite.

— En Ethiopie.

— C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Al eut un petit rire nerveux.

— Non. Je suis né à Sainte Mangouste. Et toi ?

— Au Manoir Malefoy. Mes parents ont fait venir un Médicomage et une Sorcière Accoucheuse à domicile.

Il avait envie de se bâillonner. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve à raconter le moindre détail de sa vie à Albus Potter, entre tous, et sans aucun moyen de contrôler ce qu'il disait ? Un silence qui n'était pas exactement confortable s'étira pendant quelques minutes. Scorpius se rendait compte qu'Al essayait vraiment de jouer les nobles Gryffondor et de ne pas pousser son avantage. Finalement, ce fut plus fort que lui.

— Alors comme ça, ma voix te donne chaud ?

— Oui.

Miraculeusement, Scorpius parvint à ne rien ajouter. Mais Albus ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Je la trouve sexy. Je _te_ trouve sexy.

Scorpius poussa un soupir désespéré.

— Bon sang, Potter, s'il te plaît. Arrête. Ne pose plus de questions.

Al resta silencieux. Pas exactement parce qu'il se sentait porté à la pitié, mais parce qu'entendre Scorpius dire de telles choses produisait sur lui un effet inattendu. Ou pas si inattendu que ça, si on y réfléchissait bien. Il écarta la pensée désagréable et fit la chose la plus logique du monde. Il déboutonna sa chemise.

A y réfléchir à deux fois, ce n'était peut-être pas si logique que ça. En fait.

Surtout si on prenait en compte la mine effarée de Scorpius. Les yeux d'Al s'habituaient peu à peu à l'obscurité et il pouvait dire désormais que ceux de l'autre garçon étaient littéralement exorbités. Il pensa un instant à reboutonner son vêtement, mais ce qui était fait était fait.

— Heu… On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Exactement ?

— Je sais pas. C'était pas volontaire.

Scorpius poussa un long soupir.

— Laisse-moi résumer ça. On est coincé dans un placard à balais. Je suis obligé de dire la vérité et toi tu te déshabilles sans raison. Les choses ne pourraient pas être mieux.

La chemise d'Albus tomba au sol.

— Je crève de chaud, annonça-t-il comme pour s'excuser. Ca te gêne que je fasse ça ?

La question semblait honnête et innocente. Y répondre ne pouvait qu'être un calvaire.

— Oui. Non. Ca me perturbe, mais j'aime te regarder.

Cette déclaration fit s'accélérer la respiration d'Al. Malgré lui, son majeur se posa à la naissance de son cou et descendit lentement le long de sa poitrine. Il entendit un froissement de tissu. Scorpius s'agitait nerveusement. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait peut-être pas ingurgité de Veritaserum, mais des phrases impensables menaçaient tout de même de lui échapper. Il tint bon quelques secondes supplémentaires. Les mots résonnèrent dans la pièce avant même qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il avait ouvert la bouche.

— J'ai envie que tu me touches.

Mortifié, il ferma les yeux. Scorpius ne disait rien. Pas de protestations choquées, pas de ricanements supérieurs… N'y tenant plus, Albus rouvrit les yeux. Il aurait donné cher pour avoir un peu plus de lumière et pouvoir distinguer l'expression de l'autre.

— Scorpius ?

Toujours aucune réaction.

— Tu en as envie, toi ?

— Oui.

C'était à peine plus qu'un murmure mais il était difficile de le manquer dans le silence du placard. Albus se força à ne pas laisser son triomphe s'étaler sur son visage.

— Viens là, alors…

Et sans attendre de réponse, il tendit le bras. Scorpius était suffisamment proche pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre sans avoir à se déplacer. Il le saisit par le poignet et l'attira vers lui. Scorpius se laissa diriger sans faire de difficultés. D'adossé au mur en face d'Al, il se retrouva à genoux devant lui. Al refusa de lâcher sa main et la posa sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Scorpius osait à peine respirer. Il sentait le cœur d'Albus battre sous sa paume, si vite, si fort. Il avait du mal à croire à la réalité de la situation. La main d'Al resta sur la sienne plusieurs secondes, comme s'il craignait de le voir s'enfuir s'il le lâchait. Finalement, il lui imprima une légère pression avant de laisser la paume de Scorpius reposer seule sur sa poitrine. De sa main désormais libre, il ramena une des mèches blondes qui tombaient devant les yeux de Scorpius et la coinça derrière son oreille. Ses doigts s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur sa joue, et Scorpius fut presque submergé par la tendresse du geste.

— Embrasse-moi, demanda Al.

Ce n'était pas une question, et le Veritaserum ne l'obligeait donc pas à y répondre, mais Scorpius découvrit qu'il avait envie de le faire quand même. Il cessa de fixer sa main qui lui semblait toujours aussi incongrue sur la poitrine nue d'Albus et reporta son regard sur le visage de celui-ci. Il fut choqué d'en être aussi proche et se rendit compte qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur du souffle d'Albus sur son front. Il n'eut qu'à relever la tête pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. Le premier contact fut infime et ils se séparèrent presque aussitôt. Scorpius ne put cependant reculer guère plus que de quelques centimètres car Albus avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux et l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

— S'il te plait… murmura Albus.

Il ne précisa pas de quoi il le priait, mais la situation parlait d'elle-même. Scorpius découvrit avec horreur qu'il n'avait aucune envie de résister. Cette fois le baiser se fit nettement plus décidé. Ses lèvres caressèrent sensuellement celles d'Albus pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, et puis la langue de l'autre garçon entra en contact avec sa bouche, quémandant, imposant, suppliant et Scorpius découvrit bientôt qu'il était incapable de résister à ce mélange d'arrogance et de tendre imploration. Il entrouvrit la bouche et laissa la langue d'Albus entrer en contact avec la sienne.

C'était la première fois que Scorpius embrassait un garçon. C'était la chose la plus effrayante et la plus excitante qu'il ait jamais faite. Il se rendit compte que sa main avait glissé d'elle-même sur le torse dénudé de son compagnon. Elle se trouvait maintenant sur son ventre plat et le bout de ses doigts était dangereusement proche de la ceinture du pantalon d'Albus.

Alors qu'il se demandait s'il aurait le courage d'aller plus loin la main d'Al se posa à nouveau sur la sienne et la fit glisser sans plus de cérémonie sur son entrejambe. Alors même qu'il était l'instigateur du mouvement, le contact arracha un hoquet surpris à Albus faisant sourire Scorpius contre ses lèvres. Il commença à le masser à travers son pantalon. Les soupirs qu'il arrachait à Albus le poussaient à se faire de plus en plus audacieux dans ses gestes. Finalement, Al s'arracha à son baiser.

— Attends… haleta-t-il, attends.

Il écarta la main de Scorpius et s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'en ôta que Scorpius s'aperçut qu'il l'avait maintenu d'un bras passé autour de sa taille durant tout ce temps. Albus défit hâtivement la boucle de sa ceinture puis celle de son pantalon. Scorpius sentit sa nervosité revenir ; les choses devenaient sérieuses. Mais avant qu'il n'ait réellement le temps de se mettre à paniquer, les lèvres d'Al s'emparèrent à nouveau des siennes et il oublia tout le reste. Albus attrapa délicatement son poignet et déposa sa main à l'orée de son pantalon sans toutefois le forcer à aller plus loin. Les doigts de Scorpius semblèrent glisser de leur propre initiative dans l'ouverture du tissu. Al eut un sursaut et sa tête percuta le mur. Scorpius immobilisa aussitôt sa main.

Albus se laissa glisser le long du mur, jusqu'à être carrément allongé par terre, sa cape le protégeant du sol de pierre. Il avait réussi à obliger Scorpius à accompagner son mouvement, bougeant de façon si fluide que l'autre s'était à peine rendu compte du changement de leurs positions. Ce n'est que lorsque Albus rompit le baiser qu'il s'aperçut que son compagnon était désormais allongé et que lui-même était assis sur lui, enfourchant ses hanches d'une façon qui était tout sauf décente. Il se sentit rougir à nouveau. Visiblement, Albus avait réussi, à un moment donné, à le débarrasser de sa lourde robe de drap noir car il ne portait plus que sa chemise. La voix d'Al qui lui murmurait des idioties enfiévrées ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses :

— Tu es… tellement… beau. Je meurs… d'envie… de toi.

Scorpius l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Albus était toutefois plus dur à manipuler qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il échappa aux lèvres de Scorpius et, se rappelant de poser une question directe, interrogea :

— Tu en as envie toi aussi, hein ?

— Oui, répondit automatiquement Scorpius.

Mentir aurait de toute façon été relativement vain si l'on considérait qu'il était allongé sur l'autre garçon et avait une main fourrée dans son pantalon. Il n'osait pas le toucher directement, cependant, et se contentait de découvrir le corps d'Albus au travers de son caleçon. Désespéré d'obtenir un peu plus de frictions, Al projeta ses hanches vers le haut. Il faillit gémir tout fort. Le poids de Scorpius sur lui, sa main là où elle se trouvait, son érection qu'il pouvait sentir contre sa cuisse… c'était tout bonnement merveilleux. Il réitéra le mouvement de hanches, et cela se révéla tout aussi génial la deuxième fois que la première. Scorpius sembla décider de prendre exemple sur lui.

Il ôta sa main de l'entrejambe d'Albus et la posa sur le sol pour mieux s'équilibrer. Bientôt, les deux garçons se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, mimant – tout habillé pour Scorpius, seulement à moitié dévêtu pour Al – une relation sexuelle sans pour autant réellement se toucher. Ils avaient cessé leurs baisers, trop concentrés sur la danse hypnotique de leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, le frottement rythmique de leurs pelvis, la cadence instinctive qu'avaient pris leurs coups de reins et qui les rapprochait peu à peu de l'extase. Pendant plusieurs minutes on n'entendit plus que leurs respirations entrecoupées et de petits gémissements qui échappaient de temps en temps à Al. Scorpius laissa dériver ses lèvres dans le cou de son partenaire. Il pouvait sentir son pouls battre et, de sa langue, il suivit la ligne que dessinait une veine. Albus frissonna et Scorpius sourit contre sa peau.

— Touche-moi, touche-moi, touche-moi… supplia Al.

Scorpius faufila une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps. Le sous-vêtement d'Albus avait glissé et désormais il n'y avait plus de barrière entre sa main et la chair brûlante. Il pressa doucement, s'apprêtant à amorcer un mouvement de va-et-vient, mais Al se contracta soudain sous lui. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les hanches de Scorpius et il poussa un gémissement qui montait du plus profond de sa gorge. Scorpius releva la tête afin de voir son visage. Les yeux d'Albus étaient fermés et il se mordait la lèvre. La main de Scorpius fut soudain inondée d'un liquide chaud, propulsé par jets sporadiques. Il attendit quelques instants en gardant Al dans sa main avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Albus peinait à retrouver son souffle, mais il répondit tout de même au baiser.

Scorpius se retira au bout de quelques secondes pour le laisser respirer. Il ôta sa main de là où elle se trouvait et se mordit les lèvres plus ou moins discrètement, se demandant si Al le prendrait mal s'il s'essuyait sur sa cape. Albus se redressa sur ses coudes avant de s'asseoir carrément.

— Attends, j'ai des mouchoirs par là…

Il se souleva pour faire glisser la cape de sous ses fesses et farfouilla dans les poches pour finalement en extraire un paquet de mouchoirs. Il y eut un instant de silence embarrassé tandis que Scorpius essuyait sa main et qu'Albus refermait son pantalon. Scorpius se demanda s'ils allaient en rester là. Apparemment pas car à peine eut-il laissé tomber le mouchoir au sol que Al attrapa ses deux mains au vol.

— Viens par là, ordonna-t-il.

Sa voix était basse et chaude et Scorpius ne voyait aucune raison valable de résister. D'une façon ou d'une autre Albus s'était retrouvé assis le dos au mur, les jambes étendues devant lui. Il attira Scorpius jusqu'à lui et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, un bras passé autour de ses reins pour l'aider à se maintenir. Il défit prestement le pantalon de son captif et, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, glissa une main à l'intérieur de son caleçon. Scorpius eut un hoquet de surprise, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que le contact soit si direct, si rapide. Ses deux bras étaient enlacés autour de la nuque d'Albus, s'accrochant à lui comme à un radeau de survie, ses ongles s'enfonçant de temps en temps dans la chair de son épaule.

— Embrasse-moi, exigea Al.

Scorpius n'était que trop heureux de répondre à ce type de demandes. Le rythme des mouvements d'Albus accéléra progressivement et bientôt, ce fut plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Tout son corps se cambra et seul le bras d'Al dans son dos le retint de basculer en arrière. Sa vision vira au blanc et durant quelques secondes il n'eut conscience que des vagues de plaisir qui parcouraient son corps et du battement insensé de son cœur à ses propres oreilles.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Al le fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Scorpius se dit qu'il devait commencer à peser lourd, mais Albus ne fit aucun mouvement pour se débarrasser de lui. Au contraire, il leva le bras passé autour de ses reins et fit pression sur la tête de Scorpius pour qu'il vienne la poser sur son épaule. Il ne résista pas, même si au fond de lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait avoir l'air un peu ridicule, ainsi blotti contre son pire ennemi. Il grimaça intérieurement. Le terme était certainement un peu fort et probablement plus tout à fait à jour. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Al faisait courir sa main de haut en bas le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ça n'avait rien de sexuel. C'était étonnamment tendre. C'était perturbant. Scorpius poussa un gros soupir.

— Ca va ? demanda Albus.

— Non.

Stupide potion. Scorpius s'en serait tapé la tête contre les murs. « Non » n'était définitivement pas la réponse attendue lorsque vous reposiez dans les bras de votre rival bien-aimé après un orgasme dévastateur.

— Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

— Je suis amoureux de toi, mais pour toi, c'était que du sexe, et tu voudras plus jamais m'adresser la parole après cette nuit et je déteste, déteste, _déteste_ cette putain de potion.

Scorpius sentit des larmes d'humiliation le brûler et il battit rapidement des paupières pour les chasser. Albus le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

— Ne me pose plus de questions, s'il te plaît, balbutia-t-il.

Mais il avait réagi trop tard et Al avait déjà eu le temps de demander :

— Pourquoi tu dis que c'était que du sexe pour moi ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules, un mouvement difficile quand Albus Potter vous tenait étroitement serré contre lui.

— Tu me détestes, et tu étais clairement sous l'influence d'un sort ou d'une potion…

Albus déposa un baiser fantôme sur sa tempe.

— Hé… Je te rappelle que tu me détestes aussi… officiellement.

Scorpius renifla vaguement. Al se permit une petite tape sur ses fesses. En d'autres circonstances, Scorpius aurait été scandalisé. En l'état actuel des choses, il était trop mortifié par sa déclaration pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

— Bon, moi je suis pas sous Veritaserum, alors ne m'en veux pas si je suis pas aussi… direct que toi, mais… je te déteste pas Scorpius. Pas du tout, même. Et c'était pas que du sexe.

Scorpius essaya de réprimer l'espoir qui faisait soudainement enfler sa poitrine.

— Tu dis ça juste parce que tu es un noble et chevaleresque Gryffondor et que tu veux pas que je me sente totalement ridicule.

Albus eut le toupet d'éclater de rire.

— Tu n'es pas ridicule. Juste insupportable. Et abominablement sexy.

Scorpius ne répondit rien et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou d'Albus. Celui-ci embrassa à nouveau sa tempe.

— Je vais te dire. Pourquoi on n'essaierait pas de se revoir demain ? Quand le Veritaserum aura fini d'agir. Et le truc que moi j'ai pris aussi. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

— J'en dis que c'est une très bonne idée. Et j'en dis que si tu t'es fiché de moi ou si tu me poses un lapin, ta mort sera lente. Et douloureuse.

Al éclata de rire. Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

— Ne prends pas ces menaces à la légère, Potter. N'oublie pas que je suis toujours sous Veritaserum.

Albus fit semblant de frissonner d'effroi.

— Brouh. Heureusement que j'ai pas l'intention de te poser de lapin dans ce cas-là.

Et pour clore la discussion, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Albus ne finisse par se plaindre de fourmis dans les jambes.

— C'est pas que j'apprécie pas d'être ici avec toi, déclara Scorpius, mais on peut quand même pas passer toute la nuit dans ce placard.

— Tu as raison, approuva Al. On n'a qu'à réessayer de sortir, peut-être que l'enchantement s'est dissipé.

Il dirigea sa baguette vers la porte. Il n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer la première syllabe d'Alohomora que celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

*****

Avec un sourire satisfait, Lily posa la Carte du Maraudeur sur la table de nuit à côté d'elle. Son frère et son meilleur ami venaient – littéralement – de sortir du placard.

* * *

Votre avis compte pour les auteurs !  
N'hésitez pas à leur laisser votre opinion !

* * *

Le FIC  
Front d'Incitation à la Review

http:// forum. fanfiction. net/ forum/APAGCPMDEO/ 56737/


End file.
